narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Motoi
guides Naruto Uzumaki and Yamato through the island, where Killer Bee trained to control the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. Background When Motoi was five-years-old, he and Killer Bee were good friends. After Motoi's father was killed extracting the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox from its previous jinchūriki, Motoi came to hate the Eight-Tails. Bee was soon chosen to be the beast's next jinchūriki and Motoi, just as many other Kumo villagers did, focused his anger towards Bee. He once tried to assassinate Bee to avenge his father, but was disarmed by Bee easily. Despite having his face covered, Motoi assumed that Bee knew it was him, as Bee ungrudgingly greeted him as they used to. After this, Motoi could never bring himself to face Bee, and hadn't spoken to him for thirty years, but in time he came to admire Bee as a village hero. Appearance Motoi greatly resembles his father with his dark, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. His most prominent feature is probably a black mark that runs down the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard outfit of a Kumogakure ninja, complete with hand and shin guards, flak jacket and a scarf around his neck. Abilities Motoi apparently is an expert tracker-nin, claiming after Kisame was discovered, that even with his skills it would be nearly impossible to find Kisame if he left the island. Part II Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Motoi greets Naruto and his Konoha escorts when they are brought to the island and takes them to their lodgings. After arriving, Naruto tries to get Bee to train him in controlling his tailed beast. Bee refuses, so Naruto comes to Motoi for help with convincing Bee, claiming that he is too stubborn. Motoi grows angry with Naruto for insulting him and insists that Bee must have a good reason. He takes Naruto to the Falls of Truth and instructs him in how to use it, explaining that it will reveal why Bee has misgivings. Naruto meets an evil version of himself that he cannot defeat. He requests Motoi ask Bee how he defeated his inner demons, but Motoi says that he is in no position to ask anything of Bee, having once tried to kill him. He tells Naruto about Bee's past and Naruto leaves to think. Motoi is later attacked by the giant squid that lives near the island, but Bee saves him. He apologizes for trying to kill Bee when they were kids, but Bee reveals that he holds no grudge and forgives him, lifting his fist. Motoi sheds a tear as he realizes Bee is still his friend, and they bump fists. After Naruto beat his dark self, Motoi left the group to report back to Kumogakure. Motoi later leads Guy and Aoba to the falls (after much urging on Guy's part), where he explained the falls and told them that Naruto had already passed this stage. They were later confronted by Kisame emerging from the other side of the falls, whom Guy thought to be his "inner self", but Motoi, realizing it wasn't attempted to warn Guy that it wasn't. After both Aoba and Guy mistake Kisame for an inhabitant of the island (a giant blowfish) he expresses his exasperation that they could still be making such dumb misunderstandings. He later warns them that they should restrain Kisame before he gets outside the island's barrier which would make it difficult even for him to track him. He then apprehended Killer Bee correcting him about the direction Kisame went.